


[Podfic of] Aero

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 Dragonrider AU. Jensen's dragon is rising for her first mating flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Aero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168424) by Setissma. 



> This is not non- or dubcon in my opinion, but there is Pern dragon-induced psychic heat stuff going on, so proceed with caution!

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1OLLW7s) [18 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 39:50 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
